Wincest-Motel Room
by Autumn and Michael
Summary: Sam and Dean rent a motel room, to take a break from their travels and then certain feelings come forth while together in the room.


**WARNING:** THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS STRONG WINCEST SEXUAL SCENES AND MAY NOT BE SUITIBALE FOR ALL VIEWERS. VIEWER DESCRETION IS ADVISED.

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.

**COPYRIGHT:** I DO OWN THE STORY'S LINE AND PLOT.

Pulling up in front of a motel in their black Impala, Dean and Sam walk into the motel and check into a room together. As they enter the room Dean says to

Sam, "Hey man I'm going to hit the shower." Sam replied, "Alright I'm going to see if I can find us a case to head to next." "Oh come on man…." Dean said,

drained from the last case. "We just got done with a case. I know we are both tired and we deserve a night off. Please Sammy." Sam agreeing with Dean

didn't argue and instead said, "Ok Dean, we will take the night off then." Relieved, Dean simply replied with an exaggerated and sarcastic "Thank you" to Sam.

Dean getting ready to take a shower pulled off his shirt while Sam lay on the bed. Before Dean walked away Sam caught himself starring at Dean's bare chest.

His eyes full of lust as his gaze trailed down to Dean's hard abs. Little did Sam know that Dean noticed Sam staring at him. However Dean ignored Sam and

headed towards the shower room. After Dean left the room Sam realized what he just did and thought to himself, "whoa, that was so wrong, but I can't help it

I love him." Sam tried to resist the urge of thinking of Dean in that way, but his resistance was futile. Sam caved into his urges and began to strip his clothes

off. He started by taking off his shirt, next he took off his jeans revealing his red briefs that showed off his bulge. Sam made his way to the bathroom, arriving

at the door he quietly opens the door and enters the room. Dean singing in the shower does not hear Sam enter the bathroom. Sam patiently waited for Dean

to get out of the shower. Finally Dean turns the water off and opens the shower curtain revealing Sam standing in the bathroom in his red briefs. Shocked

Dean jumped upon seeing Sam in the bathroom. Dean quickly closes the shower drapes and yells "Sammy, what are you doing?" Sam replied "Dean please just

listen to me I can explain myself." "I love you Dean and I know you feel the same way. Please don't fight me on this Dean. Tell me you love me too please

Dean." Dean knowing that Sammy was right, slowly opened the shower curtain and with a puppy eyed face said, "I do love you Sammy and I want you more

than you know." Dean stepped out of the shower as Sam walked forward to meet him. Their lips smacked together in a forceful yet tender warm embrace. With

their lips locked together Dean's hands ran down Sam's bare chest down his hard abs as Sam's hands wrapped around Dean's upper back in a hugging

embrace. With Dean's fingers slipping into Sam's underwear, Dean looked at Sam with eyes filled so much excitement that Sam knew exactly what Dean

wanted to do. Sam understanding Dean's body and facial expressions perfectly said to him, "Its ok Dean go ahead I know you want to, what are you waiting

for." "But…." Dean stuttered "I just want to savor this moment as much as possible." Turned on even more by Dean's thoughtful and romantic gesture Sam

slipped his fingers into where Dean's fingers were and guided them down his leg taking Sam's briefs down with them. Dean got on his knees and helped Sam

take the briefs off completely from his ankles. Dean looked up at Sam's deep browns eyes and Sam nodded at him. Dean looked back down to Sam's dick

knowing exactly what Sam wants. Slowly Dean wrapped his mouth around Sam's hard dick, wet with precum. Dean began moving his head in a back and forth

motion while sucking Sam's dick. At the same time he knew exactly what to do with his tongue, using it to gently lick the tip of Sam's wet dick. "Oh Dean!" said

Sam. Dean knowing that Sam liked what he was doing tried to go faster and harder, but before he could Sam's hands wrapped around his arms and Dean was

gently pulled up by Sam. Sam kissed Dean; while Sam was distracted by the kissing, Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's lower back and lifted him off the

ground and caught his legs in his other arm like and carried him to the bedroom like a husband carries his bride. Sam loving Dean's romance began kissing his

neck while being carried into the bedroom where Dean gently threw him on the bed. Immediately Dean jumped onto the bed in front of Sam and lifted Sam's

legs into the air towards himself. Sam bracing himself for what he thought was to come next whimpered, "Dean, please be gentle." Dean replied, "I know

Sammy, I would never hurt you." Then Dean threw his face into Sam's ass, licking up and down and all around Sam's asshole. Sam threw his hands onto his

forehead as he moaned in pleasure. "Oh my god! Dean I didn't know it could feel like this!" exclaimed Sam "Oh you like that huh…" said Dean. "….You haven't

seen anything yet Sammy." With that Dean thrust his tongue into Sam's ass as far as he possibly could getting Sam ready for the real thing. Sam moaned

loudly, "FUCK Dean! I'm ready please stop all of this teasing and fuck me!" Dean put on a big smile and replied, "Ok Sammy." Dean moved into a penetrating

position behind Sam, once comfortably behind Sam, Dean gently used his hand to guide his dick into Sam's ass. As his dick slipped inside Sam whimpered a sigh

of pleasure. Worried Dean quickly asked, "Sammy are you all right?" Sam replied, "Yes, Dean I'm fine just do it." Dean wanting to please his lover obeyed and

began to slowly and gently ram Sam's ass. Sam's screams and moans of pleasure was music to Dean's ears. Knowing that Sammy was being pleased turned

on Dean more than anything else. Sam getting used to the feeling of Dean inside him screamed, "Dean harder!" Dean began pounding Sam's ass as hard as he

could, until finally Sam screamed. "Oh I'm gonna to cum Dean, I'm gonna cum! Oh my God ohhhhhhhh!" Sam breathing heavily came all over his own stomach

and chest. Dean seeing Sam cum turned him on to the point of orgasm. Dean on the verge of exploding inside Sam pulled out at the last second and came on

Sam's stomach and chest. Sam and Dean both satisfied just looked at each other and smiled. Dean lies down on Sam and put his head to his chest hearing

Sam's heart beat heavily. Dean looked up at Sam and they both just smiled at each other. Breaking the silence finally Dean said, "That was amazing Sammy, I

love you." Sam agreed with Dean and replied, "Yeah that was amazing Dean and I love you too." Dean put his head back on Sam's chest and closed his eyes

while Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's body against his until they feel asleep in each other's embrace

.


End file.
